


mornings like these

by kanging_hyunnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, and making out, first fic pls be nice, hickeys?, idk - Freeform, is that a tag?, just felix and changbin loving each other, just fluff, ok ily, theres angst, they're so cute imma cri, until I.N ofc, yes it gets a lil spicy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanging_hyunnie/pseuds/kanging_hyunnie
Summary: Sometimes Felix could not believe how he had gotten so lucky with this man. Changbin loved him like he had never been loved before and like he had never loved himself. He made him grow; he made him find his true self and love that. Felix was sure no one could love him the way Changbin did and he had no intention of ever testing out that theory either; for that would mean letting the older go, a thought that brought tears to his eyes very quickly.alternatively, Felix realises he can't live without Changbin and he cries and they make out :)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this is my first work, like in anything. I have never written fanfiction before, only read them, when I should totally be studying but hey, uni is hell :(  
> ANYWAY, before I start ranting, lets gooooooo
> 
> also, since it's my first fic there might be tons of idiotic mistakes because I sometimes forget that I know English, so pls go easy on your girl :)))

The sun filtered through the open curtains, prickling a certain freckled boy who winced at its sharpness. Felix just burrowed his head into his human pillow, smiling softly at the feeling of the two muscular arms tightening their hold around him. Moments of bliss like this were extremely precious to them both, considering how it was impossible for the house to be this quiet with 6 other loud men; not that Felix would ever have it any other way. They were his family, and he couldn't imagine where he'd be if not on stage with them. And Changbin, of course.

  
Almost as if on prompt, Changbin rolled over, taking them both on their sides, mumbling something about the heat. Felix just smiled wider when the older found the opportunity to burrow into his boyfriend's neck. He knew the older just wanted to cuddle, his facade of a big, bad intimidating wolf falling away in the grogginess of peaceful mornings like these, but still using excuses like the heat when it was almost the end of summer. But the younger just wanted to see his boyfriends face so he pulled him out from his neck and laid his hands under his pillow, opting to simple stare at Changbin. 

  
And he could do that for days at an end.

  
Felix couldn't help it; his boyfriend was just so beautiful. Everything that people would tease him over, Felix loved. From his sharp eyes to his protruding chin, Felix just loved him. Said boy was now waking up, and feeling eyes on him, he groggily blinked his eyes open and immediately held up his arms to cover his face, a bashful smile showing up. 

  
"Why are you staring at me like that? I'm pretty sure I look ugly right now."

  
"Hyung, it's physically impossible for you to ever look ugly" Felix could only wish that his hyung would ever see him the way he does.

  
The tips of Changbin's ears turned red, a tell-tale sign that he was blushing. Felix's smile knew no bounds as he grabbed Changbin’s hand and pulled him until the older was spooning him with his prominent chin over Felix’s hair. He could hear the padding of footsteps outside Changbin and Chan’s shared room and recognized them as Jeongin and Minho's as the two would be up early making breakfast. 

  
After a few more moments of peaceful silence, Changbin raised his head to land a kiss on Felix’s hair. The boy looked up from his place on his hyung's chest and was met by a sight of his lover's lips curled into the fondest smile directed towards him.

  
"Did you sleep well?" Changbin’s rough sleep voice did not match the cute groggy face the elder had on, despite his blinding smile. Sometimes Felix could not believe how he had gotten so lucky with this man. Changbin loved him like he had never been loved before and like he had never loved himself. He made him grow; he made him find his true self and love that. Felix was sure no one could love him the way Changbin did and he had no intention of ever testing out that theory either; for that would mean letting the older go, a thought that brought tears to his eyes very quickly. 

  
Upon seeing the glassy eyes of the younger, Changbin’s smile immediately dropped. In a second he was lifting them both up into sitting positions and grabbing his face into his warm hands, wiping away at the tears that had fallen. His expression had changed into one of care and worry, desperate to know what had reduced the group's sunshine to tears.

  
"Hey hey hey baby baby, what's wrong baby, look at me love, why are you crying?"

  
Felix didn't respond, adding to Changbin’s worry. Rather he just flew into his boyfriend's arms, snuggling into his neck, wet tears flowing down the side of Changbin’s neck into his shirt and cried harder.

  
"Don’t leave me okay? You can't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without you" Felix’s voice broke at the thought of having to say those words, even if the situation did not demand for it.

  
Changbin had dealt with Felix’s absence before, albeit not positively. Felix's elimination in their pre-debut reality show had hit him hard; the thought of debuting without the young sunshine in the group had utterly broken him. So he just held his boyfriend tighter, lifting him until he was straddling the older, his face buried into his neck. He ran the underside of his palms on Felix’s back in an attempt to calm the boy down and it helped. Felix's tears reduced until he was just slightly hiccupping. 

  
"Better?" Changbin asked. Felix just nodded. Changbin then rocked the two until the younger calmed down completely. Embarrassed at his outburst, he clung on tighter to his hyung's neck until the latter choked and said he couldn't breathe. Felix was off of him immediately, the older surprising him laughing at his worry.

  
"Ah hyunggggg! I thought I actually hurt you!" he pouted

  
"You did though"

  
Felix furrowed his brows and asked, "When?"

  
"Just now. You didn't tell me why you were crying" Changbin laughed again and Felix just rolled his eyes. 

  
"So?"

  
"So what?"

  
"Why did you cry Lixie?"

  
Felix burrowed himself into his hyung's neck again, too shy to actually look at the older and confess his outburst. He mumbled under his breath but Changbin didn't catch it. 

  
"Baby you need to be louder than that for me to understand what you're saying" the pet name combined with his hyung's deep voice sent a shiver down Felix’s back. He pulled himself out from Changbin’s neck and kept his head down, unable to meet his eyes.

  
"For a split second, I thought of a possibility in a world where I would have to let you go and live without you and I couldn't stand the thought of it. So I..... cried"

  
Felix's confession was met with absolute silence. "Great, no he definitely thinks you're clingy and ann-" Felix’s inner monologue was cut off by Changbin grabbing his chin and gently meeting his lips in a kiss. Felix sighed and crossed his arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, deepening it by angling his head to the opposite side as his hyung's. 

  
For a while, they stayed that way, just two lovers innocently kissing under the rising sun, holding each tightly and gently dropping words they could not speak into the kiss. They pulled away and Felix leaned his forehead against Changbin’s until the latter pulled away to stare deeply into his lover's eyes.  
"There will never be a time where you would have to let me go. Simply because I would never let you. Do you hear me? There is no me without you, Felix because I am irrevocably in love with you. There's no going back now."

  
Felix broke into a smile, a fresh batch of tears finding their way into his eyes out of happiness. He would never get tired of hearing the older say those three words any time of the day or night. Changbin reciprocates his smile with his toothy grin and pulls the younger into another kiss, this time things getting a little spicier than before.

  
Felix grabbed onto the strands of Changbin’s hair, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth to stop the breathy moans that left his lips as the older attacked his sensitive spots in his neck with bites and hickeys. He buried his other hand into his hyung's shirt, balling it up and pulling him closer to him. He can feel Changbin’s smirk on the base of his neck and the feel of his breath on his collarbone. Changbin's hands reach further down to the boy's hips, slowly pulling him over and creating a pattern with their hips, grinding up and living down the muffled voices of protest and pleasure, mixing deeply into the strands of their clothes, the only barrier between the lovers. Feeling the strain in Felix’s pants and desperately wanting to see the face of his lover contort into one of his trademark blissed-out expressions, Changbin pushes the boy in his lap onto his back, catching his lips into a bruising kiss again, reducing the boy underneath him to gasps, begging his hyung for more. 

  
"Baby, you need to be a little quiet, Chan hyung is still sleeping"

  
Felix just nodded, unable to use his voice for anything other than letting out little noises of his name, his tiny hands grasping the edges of Changbin’s shirt, silently wanting it to be gone. Changbin just smirks and denies the boy's request, still not completely gone in the headspace to throw away all coherent thoughts, still clearly able to hear the increased padding of footsteps beyond their door. He disconnected his lips from the boy beneath him, his hair surrounding him like a halo because clearly Felix is nothing but an angel, just in time for the door to swing open.

  
Jeongin and Changbin connect in an intense eye contact for a whole of three seconds, after which Jeongin's eyes simply widened hilariously and Changbin just laughed. Opening his eyes at the sound of his lover's laugh, Felix was met by the sight of Changbin bashfully smiling at the youngest by the door, who in turn looks down to see the mess on the boy's neck and his flushed face and just

  
Screams his trademark dolphin scream. 

  
Jeongin slams the door behind him, all the way yelling "MINHO HYUNG, THEY'RE MAKING OUT AGAIN!!"

  
The couple just laughs softly, staring into each other's eyes while thinking simultaneously, "I’m never letting you go"

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure there are like tons of issues with the tenses and I honestly suck at that so I'm sorry if it's too distractingly bad :(  
> constructive criticism is adored :) also me is a relatively new stay, so if I get any details wrong, I'm sorry! pls lmk so I can fix it


End file.
